


a sweet fix of a daydream of a boy

by takenbysleep



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, not really an established relationship but. they're basically dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 09:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2688563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takenbysleep/pseuds/takenbysleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a lil oneshot about how josh wears a dress onstage, and how tyler quite likes it.</p><p>title from paper bag by fiona apple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a sweet fix of a daydream of a boy

Josh really doesn't like losing bets. Especially when they involve Mark making him wear things he just doesn't feel like wearing.

Josh had to wear a dress at today's show, and he didn't want to do it at all. Not that he has anything against dudes wearing dresses. It just wasn't for him. And unfortunately, he was wearing one tonight. He had Mark go get a dress for him earlier today, and, knowing Mark, it was going to be the last dress Josh would ever wear.

"Josh, I'm back," Mark called. Josh got out of his bunk and walked over to where Mark was standing. "I didn't really look at sizes, I just decided which one looked like it would actually fit you." Josh prepared for the worst, but the dress Mark pulled out was... cute?

It had really skinny straps and was black, with red, white and purple flowers on it. There wasn't really a waistline. It was probably just going to hang on him, which was fine. He didn't want to wear a tight dress while drumming- and yes, he actually had considered those things.

"Thanks, Mark," Josh mumbled. Mark laughed, patting Josh's back. Josh headed to the bathroom and slipped the dress on. He was right, it was just hanging on him. He rubbed his hands on his thighs in attempt to smooth out the dress and looked in the mirror. He was surprised at the fact that he liked the way it looked on him, and he wasn't sure if he liked this feeling.

"Josh? Are you in there?" a voice called after knocking on the bathroom door. 

"Yeah, Tyler. I'm just... trying on the dress," he replies, voice cracking a bit. He opened the door and braced himself, thinking Tyler would laugh at him, but all Tyler did was stare.

"I look stupid, I know," Josh mumbled, and Tyler's resting expression turned to one of confusion. 

"Josh, don't say that. I actually think you look great," Tyler said, his face turning slightly red. Wait, was _Tyler_ the one who was embarrassed now? He wasn't the one who lost a bet and had to wear a dress in front of people who might judge you.

"It looks weird on me," Josh said. "I feel like this is too girly."

"What's wrong with girly?" Tyler asked, taking offense to that. "I wear floral print robes on stage all the time. It's generally considered girly, but no one seems to care. Screw gender roles, Josh."

Tyler had a point. It was at times like these where Josh loved that boy the most. Why were dresses even considered feminine? Josh just found himself caring less and less about this whole thing. After all, he did like the way the dress looked on him. It was comfortable too. God, who cared? Josh was gonna go on stage tonight and wear that dress like nobody's business.

\---

Josh shouldn't have worn the dress tonight.

The crowd loved it, of course. It was the fact that Tyler loved it. He loved it a bit more than he probably should have. He didn't know why, but watching Josh drum his heart out while wearing a dress got him all hot and bothered, and that wasn't a good thing for him. Who was Tyler kidding, though? Josh always looked hot at their shows, but for some reason, tonight was a whole new level. Maybe it was how Josh was so big and strong, and how the dress was so little and delicate. Tyler definitely liked that contrast, that's for sure.

The worst part was, they had absolutely _no_ privacy after the show ended. Well, maybe for, like, ten seconds. But that wasn't going to do anything for either of them.

They had to get all their set cleaned up and then they all went out to dinner. Tyler had actually texted Josh at one point asking if he just wanted to fuck in the bathroom, but Josh said it would be way too obvious if they went into the bathroom together. They got home kinda late, too. Tyler had been running on 4 hours of sleep from the previous night, so he was exhausted. Just great. 

At 1:03 AM, Tyler felt Josh crawl into his bunk. To Tyler's disappointment, he wasn't still wearing the dress. He was just in his boxers- not that Tyler was _really_ upset about that, but you know. Josh put his arm around his waist, and Tyler was about ready to fall asleep, but Josh had other plans.

"Josh..." Tyler murmured. He was trying to finish his sentence, but he was far too distracted by the feeling of Josh's lips on his neck and he just _couldn't_. "Josh, stop."

"Sorry," Josh whispered. "We haven't been alone this whole day."

"I know. I'm just too tired to even kiss you. Maybe if you wore a dress tomorrow," he laughed.

Josh grinned and nuzzled his head into Tyler's neck. "Looks like we have a deal."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> so... i hope u like this! i just really liked the idea of josh wearing a dress. sorry that the ending was kinda sucky, i'm bad at those.


End file.
